adventure of time ZOMBIES
by odstrookie49
Summary: everyone in the Land of OOO found a weird device on the ground and trying to figure out what it is. but Finn and BMO are separate and the others are together in the teleporter. where will everyone meet again and will they meet the cod zombies character's. find out.
1. prologue

Author: I** finally correct all the problems and remastered it, I'm gonna fix the others.**

One sunny day Finn ,Jake and All of their friends Lady ,Princess Bubblegum ,Marceline, LSP,BMO,NEPTR, Peppermint butler , Flambo , Flame princess ,and Cinnamon Bun .This morning they found a weird looking pad on the ground and don't know what it was."PB, what is it," said Finn. "It's some kind of device," PB said. She blew the dirt away from the words so she can read it and then she gasp.

It's the same language I speak and its looks like a person name on it. PB stops and says the name. EDWARD RICHTOFEN, Why is his device left? PB answered."BMO can you check what it is," PB asks." OK," BMO replied and went to the device and tripped over a rock and fell on the device. The device was starting to make sound and BOOM!

BMO suddenly disappear.

"BMO," everyone yelled. "Guys we have go after BMO," said Finn. "But what if we don't come back," Peppermint Butler ask. "Then we find a way out," Finn yelled. Everyone went on the device and starting. They were all in a blue vortex to somewhere and then bang everything went black.

"Hey, Hey kid," yelled a voice. Finn opened his eyes there was a person with him. "Yeah I'm find, my names Finn what's yours," Finn replied. "I'm Tank Dempsey US marine, and I saw you teleport here in that teleporter," said Dempsey. "Huh, wait but have you seen my friends," He asks. "No, but here, a M16," said Dempsey, then he pass Finn a M16

"What this for," Finn asks and Dempsey said, "helps you survive the flesh eating zombies" "ZOMBIES," Finn yelled. The walls started to break and zombies were coming out of them. *BANG* Dempsey Fire's his weapon at the zombies. "Well kid, looks like we got some freak bags willing to live or die," Dempsey asks. "Live, But how do I use this weapon. Finn told Dempsey. Pull the trigger on the gun," Said Dempsey. Finn pull the trigger and aim at the zombies, Then the gun started to shake Finn and the bullet hit directly at the zombies.

Meanwhile

Everyone was on beds and bandages on them, Suddenly PB woke up and said, "Wow that's one hard landing before it teleport u... Wait where are we" She look around and found the place name Der Riese. Then she open one door and found a person sitting down and the guy said, "Have a seat" PB said, "What is this place and who are you" PB ask.

"I'm Dr. RICHTOFEN, but my first name is Edward," Said the Nazi scientist. PB suddenly remembers that from the device. "You're the one who made the weird pad device," PB said. "Wait you mean like teleporter ," Richtofen ask. Wait where's Finn and BMO, Finn's the one with the hat and BMO is Just a little green computer. PB asks. PB begins to get worried about Finn and BMO. "Please calm down, and please tell some details about all of your friends," ask Richtofen.

**Can Finn and Dempsey survive a wave of zombie?**

**Will Finns friends will be okay?**

**And where the Hell is Takeo and Nikolai?**

**Stay tuned.**


	2. killing freak sack since 1945

2 Hours later….

Finn and Dempsey were still killing the zombie's for about 10 rounds. "Man there's more of them," Said Dempsey while shooting his MP40. Finn was at his last clip of ammo in his M16, so instead he used his sword to slice the zombie's in half. "Oh shit look out," Dempsey told Finn. Finn turns around and he saw zombie dog's speeding at him. "Ah," Finn screamed. "Hang in there kid," Said a voice from the distance.

The guy was using a shotgun to shoot the dogs and screaming out, "URA" "Nikolai you dumbass what are you doing here," Dempsey asked." I don't know I just came here to get my vodka," Nikolai replied in a drunken accent. "Hi I'm Finn," Finn replied. "Nikolai Belinski, Nice to meet you weird bunny boy," Nikolai replied back. Just before Finn about to say something Dempsey told them, "Enough talking we have get out of this place and escape these freak sack"

"But where," Finn asked Dempsey. "What about the teleporter Finn used, Damn it out of battery," Said Nikolai. "This is just great, How are we going to find the switch in this huge pla….. Wait where's Takeo," Dempsey asked.

Meanwhile….

"Poor Nikki must have left his bottle of vodka on the way here before I teleported Richtofen back to Der Riese," Takeo talked to himself in his thought. "Hello Finn, Jake," Yelled a voice from inside the crate. Takeo grabs his katana sword out and checks what was in that box. He carefully opens the crate look inside, it was BMO. "Hi," Said BMO. Takeo picked up BMO and look at him/her. "What is this strange mechanism," Said Takeo. "I'm BMO, Finn and Jake game console," BMO told Takeo. "I'm Takeo Masaki captain of the imperial army," Said Takeo. BMO started to get worried about the others and BMO ask Takeo where is his /her friend are at and Takeo said, "I don't know, But I will help you find them," BMO show the pictures of his/her friends, Takeo lead the way and BMO tell him about his friends.

10 Minutes later….

"Wait he sent Richtofen back to Der Riese without us," Dempsey screamed at Nikolai. "I've forgot my told vodka," Nikolai told Dempsey. "Does he always care's about vodka," Finn asked. "All the time," Dempsey replied. "There you are Nikki, ugly American, and the boy who brings honor in OOO," Said Takeo. Wait how did you know that? Finn asked. Takeo step aside and Finn look down then he saw BMO. "BMO" "Finn" Both of them yelled at each other, Finn pick up BMO and said, "Where's our friends?" I don't know, I think we were all teleport separately. BMO told Finn. We have to find them. Finn told everyone. "Takeo where's the other teleporter," Dempsey asked Takeo. "Follow me," Takeo replied.

"Well I think this is it, Everyone get in," Said Dempsey. Everyone walked in the teleporter." I'll activate it," Said Nikolai. "NIKOLAI, NOOOOOOOOO," Everyone yelled. But it was too late, the teleporter is activated and BOOM they're in a blue vortex for 9 sec and bang everything went black.

**Where are Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey and Finn going?**

**Can what character's will they meet?**

**Most importantly can there be zombies in that world?**

**Find out on the next chapter?**

**Hoorah, Spectacular, Dope fish :3**


	3. The park

10 Minutes after the teleport….

"Ugh, I think I'm about to throw up," Nikolai said with a dizzy head. Everyone except Nikolai was still unconscious. "Lazy heads," Replied Nikolai while drinking his vodka.

"Ugh, I'm bored. Said Rigby. Dude just keep working. Mordecai told Rigby while racking the leafs. When Benson saw Rigby not doing his work he came and told Rigby, "Rigby, Stop slacking off or you're… Benson stopped and he told Mordecai and Rigby to be quiet. "What is it Benson," Mordecai asked. "Sssh, listen," Benson told Mordecai.

_"99 shots of vodka, 99 shots of glee, we drink for fun, it's better than rum! 99 shots of vodka for me! 98 shots of vodka, 98 bottles of glee, we drink for fun, it's better than rum! 98 shots of vodka for me!"_

_"96 shots of vodka..."_

_"Come on, you lost count again you dumbass! Now we have to start all over again!" _Dempsey woke up and tells Nikolai. _"Well, I do not like math.'__**" **_Said Nikolai.

They went to check who was that. The voice was getting closer and closer, and then it was behind the bushes. They peek through the bushes to see who was singing. Nikolai turn to the bushes and saw Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson. "Hey Dempsey look, there's a huge blue bird, a raccoon, and a weird candy thingy staring at us. Nikolai told Dempsey. "Hey have you three know a kid name Finn?" Dempsey asked. "Yes, where is he," Mordecai asked Dempsey. "Oh yeah, He right here and he doesn't look so good, even Takeo," Dempsey replied. (Takeo and Finn barf) "Oh no, More barfing," Said Nikolai. "Quick take these guy's in the house, Glad there's no… zombies," Grunt Dempsey shooting his MP40 at the zombies. The zombies came up from the ground wearing Old fashion dresses. Wait Can get can you get Margaret and Eileen; they work at the Coffee shop down the street? Mordecai asked Dempsey. "Sure, Watch Takeo and Finn," Dempsey replied Mordecai. Dempsey and Nikolai run straight to the Coffee shop, Shooting the zombies in the abandoned street with no people.

"Hey where are all the people at," Asked Nikolai. "There all inside buildings you dumbass," Replied Dempsey. When they got to the Coffee shop, It had been barricade. Dempsey throws a frag grenade at the door. *BOOM* the door blew open; Dempsey and Nikolai check inside and it was full of survivors carrying weapons. Okay which one of you are Margaret and Eileen. Dempsey asked. Were right here Yelled Margaret. That blue bird told us to get you guys. Dempsey told them. You mean Mordecai? Margaret asked. Yes, come on every one let's go! Dempsey told everyone in the Coffee shop.

At The Park…

(Finn barf then Takeo) "wow they're barfing allot." Said Rigby. "Hey skips how's it going on the medicine?" Mordecai asked. I'm still working on it. Skips replied. Mordecai has baseball bat just in case the zombies come in and Benson, muscle man, HFG, and that goat guy Thomas who are watching Pops upstairs. One zombie came up the window and Mordecai hit the zombie head off, He look out and was shocked. "Holy crap." Said Mordecai. He saw a whole swarm of zombies coming this way to the park.

**Will Dempsey, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen, and the rest of the survivors get to the park on time?**

**When will Finn's friends stop being unconscious?**

**Will Finn and Takeo take the medicine on time?**

**What are PB and Richtofen are doing?**

**At Der Riese…..**

"Do you have a LSP," Said Richtofen. "Go fish," Said PB

**Keep an eye out for part 4!**


	4. Hurry

"Hurry, we have to get to The Park," Yelled Dempsey. Everyone run straight to The Park and ready up their weapons for some killing. "Uh-oh, we've have hell pig's at The Park," said Nikolai. "Everyone, ready your weapons, on my mark," Dempsey told every Survivor from The Coffee Shop. Dempsey put his fist right next to his head for 5 sec, he point to the zombie swarms and said, "CHARGE!"

Mordecai place a table on the door, place wooden planks on window and nail it.

(Finn and Takeo throws up.)

"Eew, I got barf on my feet, skips hurry with that medicine," replied Rigby. "Just, Five more ingredients," said Skips. Mordecai stop for a second, he heard voices outside. "Who could that be…? It's Dempsey, Nikolai, Margaret, Eileen, and more Survivors, and they're killing? What were they thinking," Said Mordecai. Suddenly a song comes on. "Whoa, a song from mid air awesome," said rigby.

The song 115 was written by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman.

_(All lyrics are written in italics_, **screamed lyrics are in bold**.)

_No one can see me and I've lost all feeling_  
_And now I know I won't die alone._  
**I'll stop you from breathing**  
**and all your deceiving**  
**and this house is not my Home!**

**No!**  
_More forgiveness._  
_**No!**_  
_And the reason is_  
_I know I won't die alone._

**I have returned!**  
_Everyone dies,_  
_and everyone lies,_  
_they're waiting for the second coming again._

_Everyone tries to_  
_hold onto their lives,_  
_when no one's alive,_  
**bring me 1-1-5!**

_You stand for nothing and_  
_overlooked something._  
_I'll bring you down,_  
_all on my own._

**I'm the end I can taste it,**  
**I'll justify hatred,**  
**I am the chosen one,**  
**left hand of all that's**  
**sacred!**

**No!**  
_More forgiveness._  
**No!**  
_I'll bring you death and pestilence._  
_I'll bring you down on my own._

**I have returned!**

_and everything dies,_  
_look to the skies._  
_To see the end of_  
_all creation again._

_See with your eyes,_  
_my army of flies._  
_When no one's alive_  
**bring me 1-1-5!**

_I've lost all form and unity._  
_Where has my life gone?_  
_I'll bring you doom that you can see_  
_and bring you down to see you bleed._

_Everyone dies,_  
_and everyone lies._  
_They're waiting for the_  
_second coming again,_

_Everyone tries to_  
_hold on to their life,_  
_When no one's alive_  
**bring me 1-1-5!**

_and everything dies,_  
_look to the skies._  
_To see the end of_  
_all creation again._

_See with your__eyes__,_  
_my army of flies._  
_When no one's alive_  
**Bring me 1-1-5!**

_And nobody cries when_  
_everyone dies and_  
_no one's alive_  
**Bring m****e 1-1-5!**

"That song was Awesome," said Rigby. "Yeah, but where did it come from," Mordecai asked. Dempsey found three meteor's in every random place in the park. Dempsey knocks on the door and Mordecai opens the door. "Guy's get in quick," said Mordecai. Everyone got in and took a deep breath. "Those two are still ill," said Nikolai.

(Finn and Takeo throws up.)

"Eew," grunt everyone. "Okay everyone, I'm done," Said Skips. Skips gave the medicine to Finn first than Takeo. "Okay, who wants to wake them up," Dempsey asked. Let me do it, (Taking a deep breath) WAKE UP YOU BARFING BAFOONS," yelled Nikolai. Both woke up and Takeo looks at Nikolai. "Nikki, the noise didn't woke me up, it was your breath that," Said Takeo while covering his nose. "Hi guys, how are you doing," Finn asked Mordecai. "Good," replied Mordecai. "Okay, this is good time to say hello and everything but how all of us are getting to Der Riese," asked Dempsey. "What about we use the teleporter in my world…? Oh yah it at the grass land at my world but how do we know it broken and what the parts look like," Said Finn."Don't worry Finn, I got something that is useful,(Nikolai Digging in his backpack) where is it , it's got to be in here and HERE IT IS," Nikolai yelled out and show everyone the teleporter blue prints. "Nikki are you sure, you didn't steal that from Richtofen," asked Takeo. "Relax , he won't notice. Said Nikolai.

Meanwhile at Der Riese….

Richtofen was getting his teleporter blue prints to show PB it, then when he look in his files the blue prints for the teleporter is gone. "NIKOLAIAAAAAIIIIIII," yelled Richtofen. So instead he will show her the blue prints for the wunderwaffle DG-2.

"Wait, what if the teleporter is broken, how are we gonna find parts in your world," asked Margaret." We can get parts in PB labs, she always make like invention and serum, Skips do you still have still have the portal to my world," asked Finn. "Yes, it's still in my house," said Skips. "Let's do this, Guys we're about to go are you coming," yelled Mordecai. Okay we're coming. Benson replied. They were coming down with Pops and Dempsey handed the guys except Pops a gun. Pops just bring out his sling shot.

"Let's do this everyone, URA," yelled Nikolai break the door open and killing the zombies. Everyone started running to Skips house as fast as they can, But one of the costumer from the coffee shop trip and fell and got eaten alive. "We're almost there," Said Skips. They arrive at Skips house and everyone got inside and close the door tight. Skips open his closet and the portal was in there. " ALRIGHT, everyone get in," Said Skips. Everyone gotten in and they and then they were in PB lab. "Wow she just like Richtofen," Said Dempsey. Then they heard someone's at the door and they got their weapon ready.

Who will come out from that door?

Will they find the parts for the teleporter in the land of Ooo?

Will Finn's friend's will ever be ok?

Why do I keep doing this now?

Keep an eye out for part 5 ! see you next time


	5. another day and another pie

Author: I do not own regular show, Adventure time, or cod black ops. Treyarch owned cod Black Ops, pen ward owned Adventure time; J. G. Quintel owned Regular show.

While in Der Riese

Dr. Richtofen and Princess Bubblegum are waiting for Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo to come back in the teleporter. "This is hopeless, where are those fools," Said Richtofen. "Don't worry Edward they'll come, I'll go check on my friends to see if they're okay," Replied Princess Bubblegum and she went to the infirmary. Hmmm, I think she got a point, maybe if I can turn on my spy camera that I left on Dempsey that I invented. He turns on his spy camera and looks in his terminal screen and sees where they're at. "Holy shit, those idiots are in Bonnibel Lab, even that boy Finn is over there, what are they up to now," said Richtofen.

-Back at Candy Kingdom-

The door knob was shacking and everyone got their weapons ready "CREAK" the door was slowly opens, everyone charges and Nikolai yelled "HURA!" and all the sudden they stop, they look down and saw some puppies. "UNKLE Finn!" yelled the puppies. "_Some cute little trinkets. Maybe there's vodka inside them, eh?_" said Nikolai and everyone staring at him. "Oh guy's I like you to meet my bro kids, Charlie, viola, T.V., Kim Kil Whan, and this here is Jake Jr." said Finn. Dempsey look close at Jake Jr. "Holy shit, what to her face?" said Dempsey. "Ugh guys, there's no parts here just a bunch of potions," said Benson. "Damn it again, (stomach rumbles) wow this place starting to get Nikolai hungry," Nikolai said. Finn thought of a place to eat at and said, "Guy's I know a place to eat at follow me."

Hundred walks later…..

They made it to Tree trunks house and went inside. "Why this place smell so damn good," ask Dempsey. "Because TT always makes apple pies, also you guys are going to love her pies," said Finn. "Howdy Finn, I see you brought some friends," said TT. "Their new here, they came from another world," replied Finn. "I see, so you guys came here to eat some pie," asked TT. "Yeah TT, they want to try some of your pies, so anyone hungry," Finn asked. "Well all that zombie killing is making me tired, well ok," Replied Dempsey. "I'm not sure guys, like a tiny elephant can make pies?" said Eileen. "I agree with her, that's very strange," replied Nikolai. "Relax, you're going to like it," said Finn.

1 hour later….

"Done," said TT. Everyone was waiting outside; Then TT came out with a wagon of apple pies. "Maybe I should try it first, to if it's good," said Dempsey. He took a piece of a pie and slowly bites a piece, Then Dempsey was still and… He gobbles the whole thing and said, "UGH ohh, this is disgusting, maybe I should throw it out in the woo…" "Oh shut up, Dempsey," said Nikolai. They all quickly grab a piece and took a bite out of them. "This is so good it brings me honor," said Takeo. "Wow it does taste good," replied Margaret. "This one good pie she cook just like 4Th wife, she cooks good pies too," said Nikolai. "Ah yeah, I wants some more," yelled Rigby. "Maybe next time, we have to get back to Der Riese," said Dempsey. "Okay Nikki bring out the blue prints and Finn ring out BMO," said Takeo. Finn brings out BMO and turned Him/her (what Ever BMO is) on, and Nikolai bring out the teleporter blue print. "Okay BMO scans the blue print," said Finn. BMO took out a camera and took a picture of the blue print. "PROSSESING DATA!" said BMO as maps of the parts location come out. "Alright we got the maps so let's go back to the teleporter." Said Dempsey. When got back to the teleporter, thieves were stealing some parts. "Hey, back away you filthy dogs!" yelled Nikolai. "SEE YA SUCKERS!" said one of the thieves and they disappear in thin air. "First they steal something and they disappear, just like my 4th wife." Said Nikolai. "Alright we've lost a fission battery, a rod, a fuel tank, and a soul canister," said Dempsey while describing the parts that are missing with the blue print. "Okay we split in groups, so Dempsey, you, Nikolai, Mordecai, and Rigby will get the fission battery at the Royal Congressional Hall; Takeo, you will watch Jake pups with Margaret, Eileen, and BMO; Benson, you and me will go to the land of the dead to get some souls with the canister I got at my tree fort; Skips, you and Thomas will get the rod at river of junk; Muscle man, you, HFG, and all the survivors will get the fuel tank at the City of Thieves." Said Finn while passing out the maps. "Alright let's move it people!" yelled Dempsey

Way to the Royal Congressional Hall….

"Well, looks like its up there." said Dempsey. The stairs to the entrance is about 50 ft. "ugh, Too much steps to go." Moaned Rigby, while they're half way there. When they finally got to the entrance, Dempsey slowly opens the door to see if it's clear. "Alright it's clear, where would the battery be?" Asked Dempsey. (40 minutes later) "Hey guy's I found the Battery Thingy!" Nikolai said. "Finally let's go." Said Rigby. "Ugh guy's I have a strange feeling we're being watch," said Mordecai. "Nah no one's watching us," said Dempsey. "Oh my god, Girls there's a man in there with strong arms." said a princess. Dempsey and the others ran straight to Lady's house.

After coming back from the land of the dead….

"Holy god, finally we're out from that undead stuff." Said Benson. "But at least we've have the souls," Replied Finn. Then both of them hear gun firing. "It's coming from lady's house, oh no Takeo!" yelled Finn. (20 minutes later) Finn and Benson quickly ran straight to lady's house. "Arrggh" Yelled a zombie. "What I thought we've escape these things," Said Benson. "I thought so too," replied Finn. A zombie ran straight and Finn slice the whole body in half. When they finally made it to Lady's house, Finn opened the door slowly then some voices yelled, "Banzai!" It was just Takeo and the pups thought Finn and Benson was zombie. "What the heck, you guy's almost killed us," yelled Benson. "Sorry, I was training these pups how to defend their selves and we've actually build the mystery box," said Takeo. "You mean it can give us random weapons, cool man," said Finn. Finn used the mystery box and got a RPK, and Benson got a Commando. "Wait, where is Margaret , Eileen, and tree trunk," Benson asked. "Putting up traps," Takeo replied. Dempsey, Nikolai, Mordecai and Rigby just arrive at the house. "Ass kicking time," yelled Dempsey. Dempsey used the mystery box and got a ray gun, Rigby got a china lake, Mordecai got a HK21, and Nikolai got a winter howl. "Alright guy's we've set up the traps," Said Margaret. Margaret used the mystery box and got a AUG, Eileen got a duel-wielding CZ75, and Nikolai attach a bowie knife on TT. "Alright here they come!" yelled Dempsey. "Hey hey, I found something neat," replied Nikolai.

The musical Easter egg from the zombie map Ascension was written by Kevin Sherwood and sang by Elena Siegman.

_All low voice lyrics are in italics,_ normal lyrics are without bold or italics, **while all screamed lyrics are in bold**.

_I can fly like a bird not in the sky,_  
_which can always swim and can always dry._

_I say goodbye at night and morning hi._  
_I'm part of you what am I._

_I follow and lead as you pass,_  
_dress yourself in black my darkness lasts._

_I flee the light but without the sun,_  
_Your view of me would be gone._

_I... can see the damage that_  
_I... am causing you is so benign._  
_You want me to be gone,_  
_But I have just be_-**gun**  
**I am the only one undone!**  
**I'm a broken miracle now!** _in your head._

_I don't feel, _  
_like I am real, _  
_but I know, _  
_it's all imaginary._

_Are they real_  
_and do they feel?_  
_Is all the pain..._  
_just inside my head?_

_I am what men love more than life, _  
_fear more than death or mortal strife, _  
_what dead men have and rich require._  
_I'm what contented men desire._

_You want me to be gone, _  
_But I have just be_-**gun!**  
**You will never know how far I've come!**  
**What goes up must never come back down!**

_In your head._

_I don't feel,_  
_like I am real,_  
_but I know,_  
_it's all imaginary._

_Are they real?_  
_and do they feel?_  
_Is all the pain..._  
_just inside my head?_

_It's all inside my head._  
_It's just inside my,  
It's all inside my,  
They're all inside my,_

_I see them always but they're  
all inside my head,  
all inside my head,  
they're all inside my head._

_It's killing me  
to see I'm killing you.  
Death is magic,  
Say Abracadavre now...  
You see me now you,  
don't cry when I am gone._

_These shackles they come,  
With certain opportunities.  
They won't let me get away,  
But they show me we're the same._

_We're the same.  
We're the same.  
They show me that we are the same._

_I can't give in.  
I won't give in.  
It's not a state of mind.  
I'm wretched but I'm powerful and,_

_I don't feel,  
like I am real,  
but I know,  
it's all imaginary._

_Are they real?  
and do they feel?  
is all the pain...__  
just inside my head?_

_It's all inside my head.  
It's just inside my,  
It's all inside my,  
They're all inside my,_

_I see them always but they're  
all inside my head,  
all inside my head,  
they're all inside my head..._

"Taste this bone jockey!" yelled Dempsey. Dempsey went straight to a mini golden nuke and gave a big burst (_KABOOM) _every zombie heads blew up. "KA freakin BOOM maggot horse!" yelled Dempsey. The others just arrive and got the parts. "Dang it we've miss all the action," asked Muscleman. Nikolai gave the Muscleman and the other's a python. "What, ours guns are shorter even they're guns are larger damn it." Grunt Muscleman. "Alright, we've got the fission battery, soul canister fill with soul, the rod, and the fuel tank," said Benson. "Heard that guys, Der Riese here we come." said Dempsey.

Few minutes later…

"Alright all done now let's go," said Dempsey. Everyone went in the teleporter even the pups did too, then the ground shaking like a earthquake and far from the distant was a herd of Princess and when about to dog pile on Dempsey they teleported with others .

Meanwhile in Der Riese…

Richtofen was building a new gun prototype, then something just dash through the hall and Richtofen look back and went back to building. The dark figure approach Richtofen and ready it's fangs for his neck. "Don't even think about Marceline," Said Richtofen. "Who are you, where am I, and how do you know my name?" asked Marceline. "Well you're Near Breslau, Germany, I'm Edward Richtofen, and Bonnibel told me all about you," said Richtofen. "Oooh, so where Bonnibel now?" asked Marceline. Just before he was about to tell her heard screaming from his monitor. "Oh, this doesn't look good, "said Richtofen. Marceline went to look too and they saw Dempsey and the others teleported and land into a mysterious place.

Finn is separated from the other's

Will Dempsey and the other's find Finn again

And WHAT THE HELL does the Princesses love Boy's so much

What other threats lurk out there except Zombies

stay tune for part six Help from the Heroes

Author's note: I do not own the Heroes from strike force Heroes, it was owned from sky9


End file.
